


Two Steps Back

by LeGayWardens



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeGayWardens/pseuds/LeGayWardens
Summary: Sephiroth has an affair with Zack and Tseng, both of whom are concerned for his well-being. But is love really all he needs, or is Sephiroth too far gone for their help?





	Two Steps Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FFlove190](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFlove190/gifts).



> Angst x1000. I wrote this on a domestic flight, then edited it on my flight back home to Australia. Be warned for errors - I am unbelievably tired. But merry Christmas. I focussed primarily on the angst aspects of the prompt and tried making this, well, bitter-sweet. I'm terrible at fluff and romance that doesn't have questionable outcomes, lol. I also wrote 3 different fic for this GS, just playing around with different plots and styles which I should upload soon-ish as well. Anyway, enjoy! <3

_ Take a break _ . Was what he said.  _ Take a break, go to the sun, see the ocean, get a goddamn tan for crying out loud! Stop asking about the traitor!  _

 

It was all Shinra ever cared for. Making sure Sephiroth was complacent, compliant and completely ignorant of anything else that could be going on. 

 

Which was why he came to Tseng in the first place. Cigarette smoke circling around the poker table in a dingy Turk interrogation room. That was when he asked if he played.

 

“Poker?” Sephiroth responded - questioningly because it was a joke, surely. Every man who had to stare down a Wall Street schmuck knew how to play the cards and deal a sly hand. 

 

Tseng puffed the smoke into his face - sniffed out a bluff by the fourth turn of the game. Sephiroth had a whisky too many, probably missed his old flame who could down a bottle cognac with one swing of the arm. 

 

“I wasn't asking about the cards.” He said, smashing his cigarette into the ashtray. “I'm asking about who you bring to bed, and if you  _ play _ .” 

 

Sephiroth laughed, loudly banging the table before smashing his glass against the far wall. “I play,  _ Tseng.  _ I play pretty  _ fucking  _ well. Would you like to come see? Let me throw you a party even. Shall I buy you some pretty flowers that you can shove up your ass!” 

 

Tseng tutted, “Wonderful, now you're just being ridiculous.” 

 

Sephiroth was seething - the table hit the floor, cards fluttering like dying butterflies as the general grabbed the Turk’s tie and smashed their lips together. “You tell me where he is, Tseng. Tell me so I can break that jaw so he'll never smile again.” 

 

“You wouldn't do it.” He responded calmly to which Sephiroth gruffly let go of him and left the Turk to win by default. 

 

The affair with Zack was almost an unintentional accident. Sephiroth's psychologist said he was depressed and the psychiatrist gave him pills. They had long, healthy discussions fiddling with diagnoses, but Shinra said psychosis and an anger management issue would never look good on record aside from a ‘harmless case of being upset’ - the old ass had said with that crooked, dirty smile. And so that's what it was, Zack just fell into this spectacular mess, thinking that those flowers in his gym locker were symbols of affection and not some tired habit he couldn't kick, thinking that the lights went out at night because Sephiroth wanted to be romantic and not because he couldn't stand looking at him as they fucked. 

 

And deep down, Zack knew. He was a stand in, replacement for someone else and mission after mission, he'd collide with Tseng, almost as if by fate. They'd talk, share their ideas - seems they both liked spicy food and Tseng would like to take him to a hockey game. A hockey game which led to fleeting touches, because damn, only Tseng understood, r _ eally understood,  _ what Zack was going through. 

 

“You see,” he'd say, sipping on a milkshake at the diner, “The guy I'm with he just...I think he's just...using me? I dunno, but what I mean is, he's never around, like I get he's busy and all, but not even a text. And I mean, he won't even look at me, like  _ really  _ look at me. He just fucks, gets me some chocolate, then leaves. Like what even is that? We've never even been on a proper date y’know. Except like that one time I get on nagging and nagging and pft! Get this - he takes me out to dinner and what does he do? Oh just sit on his phone writing  _ emails!  _ I mean eeemaaiiilss...who the hell does that?!”

 

And then one thing led to another - Zack was on his knees blowing a Turk in a public bathroom. 

 

Tseng chain smoked while Zack lay next to him in the soldier boy's bed. “He's playing with you too, huh?” He said, pointing to the unopened box of cognac sitting on Zack’s dresser.

 

The younger man frowned, “Wh...my boyfriend gave that to me. I-I don't even drink stuff like that, tastes weird to me. Bleh.” He made a face and Tseng laughed.

 

“They were fuck buddies you know, the three of them. Sephiroth, Angeal and...the annoying one.” 

 

“What?!”

 

“It shouldn't be news to you. Unless you haven't been keeping your ear to the ground lately. Did you know that Genesis loved cognac? Oh and Angeal, roses. In his locker, every single day.” 

 

Zack shivered, “So...I'm a replacement? Is he just using me?” 

 

Tseng laughed, “You're so easy to fool. Of course not. They weren't sleeping together - Genesis was engaged to a jazz singer and Angeal has a woman who became pregnant last year.” 

 

“But-”

 

“Giving you mixed signals am I?”

 

“I am just really confused right now.”

 

“I'm telling you - that explanation is much easier to swallow than the truth. The truth like, if you have a bottle of cognac and the faint smell of roses in the air, your  _ boyfriend  _ is the same man as mine - Sephiroth.”

 

Zack gaped for a moment, “He's your boyfriend?”

 

“I retract that phrasing. We comfort each other - no use in labelling something the very thing that man keeps running away from.” Tseng sat up and turned on the light, “Have you heard of depression?” 

 

Zack blinked at him, “I know I'm an idiot, but can you at least have a little respect for me especially after what we just did? Of course I know what depression is!”

 

“Well, the man we both sometimes share our bed at night with has a terrible case of it.” 

 

“Pardon me for a moment, just processing that we are sleeping with the same guy, but please, by all means hit me with more big news!” Zack went for the cognac - now seemed the right occasion to pop it open and have a heart to heart. 

 

“You can’t exactly send a man off to fight a war against his own friends and come out of that unchanged.” Tseng sighed, “But you would also expect that he would move on by now. It’s been years.” 

 

“Any suggestions on what we could do?”

 

At 2200 hours, they made their move. Zack stalked Sephiroth down from a lavish dinner, twined his tie around his fingers and pulled him in for a kiss. The older man chuckled, “My...where did all of this come from?” 

 

Zack smirked and hit the elevator for the general’s apartment, “Nowhere, just so glad to have you here.” he groaned, rubbing his knee against Sephiroth’s groin, making the man bite his lip and clench his fists.

 

They fumbled in through the front door, hands under clothing, lips locked before the door open and Sephiroth slumped to the floor, staring up at two men with their arms folded. For a moment his heart appeared to have stopped as Tseng grasped Zack’s chin and pulled him into a sweet, deep kiss. 

 

His pants tightened, watching his two lovers rub their bare chests together as they stroked each other alluringly. And so Sephiroth joined them - feeling taut muscle beneath his fingers before sinking them into the willing ass of his subordinate soldier. 

 

“Take it.” he murmured against his ear, making Zack shudder with delight, relishing in the attention paid to him by his lover who entered him with full force. Zack coughed, face full of pillow as Sephiroth pounded the toned boy into the sheets, his head flung back as Tseng’s tongue dove down his throat. The turk’s fingertips drew lazily on the general’s exposed chest.

 

Tseng smiled, “Are you ready for me?” he asked, almost as if it weren’t a question, but a warning. And Sephiroth, lost to the throes of pleasure which Zack’s ass around his cock granted him, groaned loudly as the turk plunged deep into him, ripping out a carnal moan from the general. 

 

They moved haphazardly, tongues kissing sloppily as dicks fucked senselessly. Sparks appearing beneath their eyelids until suddenly, they reached the summit of climax and came crashing down together into a messy pile of tears, sweat and satisfaction. Zack heaved his breaths - comforting his lovers as they stroked each other fondly. 

 

Sephiroth grinned, “What a short-lived secret.” he muttered, feeling hands and lips against his too warm skin - goading him, reminding him, that he'd never go another night alone, not with his two charming, young men who bent to his every whim and granted him his deepest desires. No...Sephiroth was a fool believing he couldn't indulge in these earthly pleasures, but instead, Tseng and Zack had made this pact - they were making damn sure the general didn't care about little more than their triad. And with the way his eyes would devour them, how his hands would envelope them and his lips would surely love them - Sephiroth's only concerns were not his waning mental health, but the fragile, dangerous game of heated passion and uncertain futures.   



End file.
